


Spare Room

by samdil



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stozier, platonic bichie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdil/pseuds/samdil
Summary: Stan and Richie have a spare room, Richie wants to surprise his boyfriend by filling it.





	Spare Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Thank you so much for reading! Make sure to leave feedback and request other prompts if you want!!

     “Bill! I need your help with something, but you have to promise you won’t tell Stan.”

     Richie heard his friend sigh on the other end, “Wh-what did you do th-this time Richie?”

     Richie scoffed at his friend’s comment, “What makes you think I did anything bad? Don’t answer that.” 

     “I’d l-love to help, but I need to know wh-what exactly I-I’m d-doing first.”   
     “You know how Stan and I have the spare room in our apartment?”  
     “Y-yes.”  
     “And how Stan said I couldn’t make it into a room for a dog?”   
     “Oh no. Rich, you _didn’t_.”   
     “I didn’t! What I _did_ do is make it into a room for guinea pigs. This is where you come in.”   
     “N-no. I’m not ge-getting involved in this. Le-let him be mad at you.”   
     “Please, Bill? I know he’ll love it. I just need help picking out the perfect ones.”   
     “Th-there’s going to b-be more than wuh-one?”   
     “Yes. Guinea pigs are social animals, Billiam. Now come over.”   
     “D-do it yourse-self.”   
     “I need a driver on the way home. Please. When was the last time I asked for a favor? Don’t answer that. I’ll buy you lunch, I’ll pay for gas. Please come with me.”   
     Bill sighed again, “Fine. Be wuh-waiting outside when I get there.”   
     “I knew you’d give in Big Bill. See ya in a few.”   
     “I get to name one.”   
     “You got it.”   
\----  
     Bill pulled up outside of Richie and Stan’s shared apartment just as Richie was running outside to meet him, still putting on his coat. He opened the passenger door and hopped in the truck.   
     “Thanks again Bill. I owe you one,” he smiled at Bill ear to ear, looking more excited than Georgie did when he got his first fish when he was only 6.   
     “Y-yeah. You do.” Despite trying to seem annoyed, Bill let a small smile slip. He liked seeing his friend happy, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to spoil his furry nieces and or nephews. He stepped on the gas pedal, on his way to the nearest petsmart.   
     “Woah, Bill. You don’t even know where we’re going.”   
     Bill furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “P-pet sm-smart, right? Where else?”   
     “It’s called tender hearts guinea pig rescue. It’s only about an hour drive if traffic is heavy. One of their sows just had pups.”   
     Bill turned the car off to face Richie, “Ri-Richie. You can’t ju-just expect me to be able t-to do this. What if I ha-had plans?” Bill was clearly frustrated at his friend’s last minute addition to the plan.  
     “Bill, please. I know it’s last minute, I shouldn’t’ve assumed you wouldn’t have plans, but I want, no _need_ you to come.”   
     Bill glared at Richie, who was giving him his signature sad eyes before turning the key again. “Wh-what’s the address?”   
     Richie smiled again, somehow smiling wider than he did when he first got in the car, “Thank you so much. You won’t regret it.”   
     “Yea yeah. N-now what’s the address?”   
\--------  
     Richie rang the doorbell, practically bursting with excitement when the door opened, a kindly old woman greeting them at the door.   
     “Hello dear, you’re the one who called about the pups, right?”   
     “That’s me. Do you still have them?”   
     “All but one. Why don’t you and your friend come in and you can meet them,”     She stepped to the side to allow the pair in and she closed the door behind them.                   “Would you two like anything? A glass of water maybe?”   
     Richie and Bill exchanged glances, silently asking the other if they would take her up on her offer, “No thank you ma’am. I’m Richie by the way. Richie Tozier. This is my friend Bill.”   
     “Oh how rude of me, I’m Mrs. Foreman. It’s lovely to meet the two of you.” She promptly turned and began walking, Richie and Bill on her tail.   
     “Watch your step gentlemen, they’re roaming all around in here.”   
     Richie nodded, and Mrs. Foreman opened the door, on the other side were 6 guinea pigs, one mother and 5 babies spread across the large room. Bill swears he saw tears well up in Richie’s eyes. If you ask Richie, he saw Bill do the same. Neither will ever admit that both of them were correct.   
     Richie’s eyes were immediately drawn to a gray and white one in the corner sharing a carrot with another, smaller all white guinea pig.   
     “See any you like?”   
     “Yeah, those two in the corner over there. Bill what do you think?”   
     “W-well, they obviously ge-get along. G-go pet em.”   
     Richie walked over, careful not to startle the small creatures. As soon as he sat down in front of them, he knew they were perfect. They got along, and they weren’t at all skittish around even the newest of people. Mrs. Forman came up behind him, “Oh these two girls, huh? They’re practically inseparable. Friendly little things, too. So are these the ones you want?”   
     Richie nodded, “Yeah. These are the ones,” His voice became higher pitched, “These are the little angels I’m getting.”   
     “I’m glad. I thought I was gonna have to separate them for awhile, I turned someone else down for trying.” She let out a soft chuckle and offered a hand to help Richie up. He politely declined, getting himself up as she placed the two pigs in a topless cardboard box.   
     “Th-that was easy. I th-thought you’d be trying to choose for hours.” Both Richie and Bill let out soft laughs.   
     “Yeah, well sometimes you just know. Ya know?”  
     “Y-yeah. I know.”  
     Richie took the box from Mrs. Foreman, the two men stepping aside to let her lead them outside.   
     “Have a safe trip home boys, send pictures once they’re all settled!”   
     “Will do, Mrs. Foreman. Thank you.”   
     “The pleasure was all mine dear.”   
     The pair made their way to the car, Bill with keys in hand and Richie with the box. Mrs Foreman closing her front door when she was assured that they made it into the car okay.   
     Bill turned the key in his ignition and backed out of the driveway. “The wh-white one’s muh- marshmallow by the way.”   
     “All the names in the world and you pick _marshmallow_?”   
     “You s-said I could name one.”   
     “Touché.”  
———  
     Stan walked in the door, and Richie immediately stood up to greet him.   
     “Stan, do you know just how much I love you?”   
     Stan put his briefcase down at the door, “Richie what did you do?”  
     “I’ll tell you if you promise to not get mad.”  
     “I ask again, what did you do?”   
     “I’ll show you.” Richie grabbed Stan by the wrist, dragging him right outside what used to be their spare room. “Close your eyes.”   
     Instead, Stan chose to roll them, “Just tell me what you did Richie.”   
     “The sooner you close your eyes, the sooner you get to find out.”   
Stan sighed, complying to Richie’s request. The door opened, and he was led into the room.   
     “Okay Stan. Open them.” When he opened them, he saw what he honestly probably should’ve expected. All around the room there were beds, toys, and food dishes. “Richie what did you-oh my god you didn’t do what I think you did did you?” He glared at his boyfriend, who was offering a sheepish smile.   
     “That depends on what you think I did.”  
     “You got a dog, didn’t you?”   
     “No! You said no dog.” He held out the box for Stan to take. He looked in the box to see the two guinea pigs sitting in the center.   
     “Didn’t think to ask about guinea pigs? Richie we talked about this, we don’t have time to-“  
     “But that’s the thing! They have each other and we can spend time with them before and after work! Also I already named them so I’m too attached to bring them back. Their names are Marshmallow and Luna.”   
     “Richie you can’t just do these things without talking to me. We’re living together now, which means we need to make decisions together. I know you mean well, but we have to bring them back.”   
     Richie’s smile dropped for the first time since he woke up this morning as he put the box down on the floor.   
     “Stan please, just look at them. Talk to them for five minutes and if you still wanna bring them back then you can.”    Stan looked at Richie’s heart broken face before sitting on the floor next to the box. He looked into it to see the both up against the side, seeking attention. They were cute, he’d admit. Stan gently began petting Marshmallow, who immediately began purring at the touch. Stan tried to remain stern, but his facade was quickly broken, smiling down at the two.   
     “Well aren’t you two just the sweetest little angels. You know I should be mad. I should be so mad that daddy got you two without telling me.” His soft voice became more high pitched as he spoke,    “Daddy’s so stupid, right? He’s silly.”   
     Richie smirked, knowing Stan would never bring them back now. He took out his phone and began snapping pictures of his boyfriend with their new ‘furry little babies’ as Stan called them. Their spare room finally had a use. 


End file.
